Software developers may write computer programs in human-readable source code that conforms to a particular syntax. By writing computer programs in human-readable source code, software developers may design and implement computer programs more efficiently than writing programs directly in machine readable code. To execute computer-programs that are initially written in human-readable source code, a compiler may transform the human-readable source code into machine-readable code, which may be interpreted by a virtual machine or executed directly by a particular computer processing unit (CPU) architecture. Each time a software developer changes human-readable source code in a computer program, to test or observe a change in functionality, the software developer must initiate a build process to re-compile the source code into machine-readable code. The build process may include compiling, packaging, deploying, and executing machine-readable code to observe or test the changed functionality. As the lines of code increase in a computer program, the build process may require greater amounts of time to complete. As such, a software developer that frequently executes the build process may experience increasing losses in productivity as the size of an application grows due to downtime that the developer incurs while waiting for the build process to complete.